Maybe
by beautymarksandbroadway
Summary: I suck at summaries, just read it please.


_Didn't you want to hear_

_the sound of all the places we could go_

"You know it's true" I tell her, she keeps her face hard as she turns her head away from me. "you know you can't deny it, you'd be lying if you did. You know we belong on The stage, together" I tell her, she looks up her face not breaking. "Maybe so jesse, But not now"

_Do you fear_

_the expressions on the faces we don't know_

"I'd rather do this with someone I don't know" she sighed crossing her arms. "Well since we both somehow decided to be late we're partnered up" I tell her. We somehow both are auditioning for the leads at Playhouse square in Cleveland. I figured it's something, she figured it's a good summer job. Each pair had to go up and recite their lines, and kiss. My face hovered a few inches above hers, her eyes franticly searching my face, its acting I remind myself as I go in for the kiss. More like the kill.

_It's a cold hard road when you wake up_

_and I don't think that I_

_Have the strength to let you go _

We get the part. We as in they picked us as a pair. They told us we had "something there, the audience will eat it up" the casting director told us, he also told us he might be able to bring this show on Broadway if it's good enough. Rachel and I share the stage, like I told her we would.

_Maybe it's just me, Couldn't you believe_

_that everything I said and did, wasn't just deceiving_

She agrees to let me take her out for lunch. We sit in a restaurant somewhere in downtown Cleveland. "Did you mean everything you said, you know when we were-"she indicates she means when we dated. "Yes" I tell her. She nods taking a delicate sip of her drink. "You really believe I can do this?" she asks me, I nod. "I do" I tell her. "Finn doesn't" she admits in a small voice. She's still dating him. "It is Finn we're talking about Rachel"

_And the tear in your eye, and your calm hard face_

_makes me wish that I was never brought into this place_

"I can't do this" she tells me before rehearsals one day storming off stage. I go after her. "Go away" she tells me. "It's Finn" I say, I know I'm right. "He told me to quit, or he'd break up with me! My dream or him. He's putting this unnecessary pressure on me. I love him it's just" she doesn't end her sentence. "Not enough" I finished it for her, knowing those were the exact words she refused to say. "Jesse, I just don't know what to do" she tells me, her face breaking. For once. "Your dreams are more important than any man will ever be, even me"

_There goes my ring_

_It might as well have been shattered_

_and I'm here to sing_

_about the things that mattered_

She takes my advice. She's a little lost on stage, it's in her eyes. I pull her aside. "What's wrong?" I ask her, she's about to say nothing, then she must remember who she's talking to. "I feel alone" she tells me. "You're not" I tell her. "You have me, and your McKinley friends, like Kurt" I tell her, she nods. "When I told Finn, he-"she swallows. "He called me some unmentionable things" she tells me. I set my hands on her shoulders. "You are Rachel Barbra Berry. You take shit from no one. You are a soon to be Broadway performer in a few short years or even months. You are unstoppable" I tell her, she smiles as I wrap my arms around her. "Remember it"

_about the things that made us feel alive for oh so long_

_about the things that kept you on my side when I was wrong_

I laugh. "We're horrible" she whispers to me. I stifle another laugh, I shush her. She giggles. We hide around the corner waiting for someone to come around the corner to scare them. It was April first after all. "I think someone's coming" I whisper to her. We get ready. She jumps behind me. "Boo!" someone shouts. She jumps into me. I start laughing, and so does the pranker. Rachel joins in. "Damn it, looks like that prank failed" I laugh.

_Maybe it's just me, Couldn't you believe_

_that everything I said and did, wasn't just deceiving _

"Remember when we met?" she asks me, I nod. Smiling. "Was I really lacking emotional depth?" she asks with a worried expression. "No, But then again most of my compliments do seem to be backhanded" I tell her. "You promise?" she asks me. "I promise. And for making up the set list on the spot, it was even more amazing"

_And the tear in your eye, and your calm hard face_

_makes me wish that I was never brought into this place_

"What if I can't do this?" she whispers to me. "You can" I tell her. "What if I forgot a line? What if I mess up a note? What if they boo at me?" she asks me in a hurried rush. "You won't. Impossible, and never going to happen" I tell her. She smiles nodding. "Remember who you are" I tell her before the opening number starts.

_And someday, I promise I'll be gone_

_And someday, I might even sing this song _

"You have to take it" she tells me. I got offered a supporting role in a Broadway musical. "Not without you" I tell her. She sets her hand on mine. "I promise I'll meet you there" she smiles. "Well I suppose if you promise" I tease her, she swats my arm. "If the roles were reversed I wouldn't pass this up for anything, dreams before anything else Jesse" she tells me. "In that case, looks like I'll be going to New York"

_To you, I might even sing this song, to you_

_and I was crying alone tonight_

_and I was wasting all of my life just thinking of you_

Between vocal warm ups I keep thinking of her. I miss her; I wonder what she is doing. We weren't dating when I left. I wish we were. I want to call her, give her minute updates about everything. Instead I do daily updates at night with her, we tell each other about our days.

_So just come back we'll make it better_

_So Just come back I'll make it_

_better than it ever was x2_

We laugh as we engulf each other in a hug. "I made it" she squeals to me. "Knew you would" I tell her. I let go of her to get a full look at her, she's beautiful as ever. "And I the same show I should note" she tells me. "I know, I guess pregnancy isn't only happy for the mother and father" I tease her. The Part Rachel got, the original girl went into labor a few days ago. "I'm kind of hungry" she tells me. "I shall escort you to lunch, there's a vegan restaurant down the street"

_Maybe it's just me, Couldn't you believe_

_that everything I said and did, wasn't just deceiving_

_And the tear in your eye, and your calm hard face_

_makes me wish that I was never brought into this place_

_( I want it all, Don't leave right now)_

_(I'll give you everything)_

After the first show with Rachel we're walking off stage holding hands. "I love this! I love performing, and I love" she stops her enthusiastic ranting. She looks at me. "You love…?" I question her. "I love you"


End file.
